This application claims benefit of priority under 35 U.S.C. 120 to Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-083638 filed in the Japanese Patent Office on Mar. 24, 2000, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning systems and a methods of cleaning.
2. Discussion of the Background
According to the background art, when the interior of a molded object has to be cleaned, the object to be cleaned is dipped in a cleaning liquid and rubbed by a brush or sponge, etc. in order to remove the dirt attached thereto.
However, according to the above background art, it is difficult to clean molded objects of complicated shape. Furthermore, it is difficult to clean the xe2x80x9cblind alleyxe2x80x9d structure made by ultrasonic welding and the interiors of assembled objects, etc., because the fingers of an operator cannot reach within the objects. For this reason, it is necessary to disassemble the object to enable it to be cleaned or to dip the object in a cleaning liquid and thereby cause the dirt to float out completely, which may take a long time. These are some of the problems with the background art.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-discussed problems and other problems, and has solved the above-mentioned defects and problems of the background art.
Stated in more detail, the present invention aims at providing improved cleaning systems and cleaning methods. The present invention further aims at enabling the interior of an object to be cleaned when it is not reachable by an operator""s hands or by an instrument. The present invention still further aims at enabling easy cleaning of an object even though there exists convex or concave portions on the area of the object to be cleaned and at enabling an easy adjustment of the cleaning power. The invention still further aims at effectively cleaning the area of the object to be cleaned and at allowing a large margin for adjusting cleaning characteristics.
Other objects of the invention are: reducing the cost of the cleaning operation, effectively performing the rubbing/cleaning operation, effectively cleaning even narrow areas having concave or convex portions, causing the dirt to be easily stripped off, thereby effectively performing the cleaning operation, performing successive cleaning on a wide area, and preventing residual dirt from remaining after cleaning.
Still other objects of the invention are: enabling performing successive cleaning operations in a limited area and eliminating residual dirt after cleaning, reducing the impact cleaning has on the environment, enabling the performing of cleaning in a short time, and effectively removing residual dirt remaining on the object after cleaning.